How Tails became the New Savior of the World
by The True Uchiha Avenger
Summary: After the mysterious brutal death of his best friend Sonic,he encounters a former nightmare Tails Doll who tells him the spirit council are after him and the deaths are because of him. However this now makes Tails the New Savior of Earth. Will he handle it well with the help of a former enemy? Find out...now!
1. Chapter 1

A/N:Yo guys I'm back! I'm finally coming back to fanfictions! At the same time focusing on graduating! Hope you enjoy! It's been a awhile since i wrote these!

Tails sat by himself,no one wanted to talk to him. Nor even be around him. It's like he didn't exist. The only person bothering to hang around him is his best friend Sonic the hedgehog. Knuckles been left Tails in the dust. Tails sat at the back of the classroom just drawing things,designing more models,adding more upgrades to his computer. Then he seen two feet standing by his desk,he sighed,Shadow the hedgehog,a jerk,he acted like Scrouge some days. "What?"asked Tails wearily. Shadow smirked,"What you drawing there nerd?" Sonic glared,"Hey Shadow stop messing with Tails!" Shadow laughed,"Of course you'll protect your precious little boyfriend huh?" Sonic glared,"He's my friend!" Then Sonic smiled,"But I'm pretty sure you have friends the same as your grades huh Shadow?" At this Shadow snarled and clenched his fists,"Take that shit back." Sonic smirked dangerously,"Make me loser." Tails intervened before it could escalate further,"Guys stop-" Shadow punched him in the face before he could finish his sentence. Tails tried to fight back tears,but they fell anyway. He quickly grabbed his things and ran out. Sonic charged at Shadow beating the living hell out of him,but Shadow was doing the same,both inflicting major danger on each other.

Tails continued walking home,he closed the door and sinked slowly to the floor and cried. Then he heard a deep voice he never heard in years.

"ITS ABOUT TIME YOU RETURN."


	2. Tails Doll

"IT'S ABOUT TIME YOU RETURN." Tails looked in shock to see the Tails Doll which he could've sworn he gotten rid off years ago. "Y-you can't be alive. I destroyed you! I got rid of you!!"he shouted in panic. Tails Doll's face for didn't change much except occasionally for the eerie smile he kept sending Tails way. Tails looked at it in fear,"Why are you here? If you wanted to kill me,you would've done it sooner." The Tails Doll floated to a nearby chair and sat in it,Tails grabbed a chair and scooted it as far away from the Doll as possible. "WELL IT SEEMS YOUR A CHILD. A BABY. A NERD. A WIMP. A-" Here Tails got slightly annoyed,"You wanted to tell me that? You came all the way from the underworld to tell me THAT!?!!?!!!?" The Tails Doll chuckled,"I THINK ITS TIME TO LEND YOU A BIT OF MY POWER. MERGING THEY CALL IT I GUESS?" Tails glared,"Nice try. Your not taking over my soul again!" This time the Tails Doll showed a hint of annoyance as it's claws came out and the chairs stuffing began coming out. "YOU FOOL! YOU THINK I DARE TAKE OVER YOUR FEEBLE MORTAL BODY!? NO. THERE IS SOMETHING HEADING THIS WAY,SOMETHING ONLY YOU CAN PREVENT TAILS." Tails crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes,"Really? Something more powerful than you? Your demonic! Your alive! You can transform and possess people! I can't trust you no matter what you say,i refuse to believe you." Tails Doll stayed mute finally it spoke,"YOU REALLY ARE STUBBORN. VERY WELL." Quickly he charged at Tails who barely had time to react,he disappeared into bright light into Tails. Tails stood up,what just happened? "TOLD YOU." Tails panicked again,"Where are you hiding?" "I TOLD YOU. WE MERGED." "Merged? But that's physically im-" Tails Doll cut him off mid-sentence,"WELL ITS HAPPENING NOW ISN'T IT? AS I SAID ABOUT THE THREAT. IT'S COMING. DON'T WORRY YOU WILL BE ABLE TO USE MY POWERS AS WELL." Tails rolled his eyes at that,"I'm more concerned about you trying to possess me part." He heard the Rails Doll sigh inside his head,"IDIOT IF I WANTED TO POSSESS YOU I WOULD'VE DONE THAT BY NOW. PLUS SONIC WILL NOT BE IN THIS WORLD MUCH LONGER. THEN THAT LEAVES YOU AS EARTH'S PROTECTOR." Tails blinked twice,"Wait Sonic's going to die? And why do you suddenly care about the world? Tails Doll?" No response. "Tails Doll!" Still no response. Seriously what is going on here? Sonic's going to die? Tails as the new protector? Tails Doll merging ability? So many things went through Tails mind. He decided to lay down and just sleep it away. Of course not. The Tails Doll appeared to him in his dreams.

Tails was annoyed,"Do you honestly have to ruin my dreams too?" The Tails Doll shrugged,"SONIC WILL BE DEAD TOMORROW. THAT IS ALL IM TELLING YOU." "Wait wha-?" But Tails Doll vanished once again and Rails woke up to worldwide panic. Sonic was killed, brutally,stab marks were found on every part of his body,Tails somehow knew this wasn't the Tails Doll. But if it wasn't him,who was it then? A dark figure with red eyes and a red stripe going down the middle smiled as he twirled a knife in his hands. That's one down,only a few to go. Starting with that Tails wimp first,laughing he walks away from the lights and enters the shadows.


	3. Mystery

Tails walked away from his dead friend's body. Rage suddenly fueled him and he wanted to kill somebody. He stopped in his tracks,those weren't his thoughts right? It couldn't be. It HAD to be the Tails Doll trying to manipulate him into killing somebody right? "NO TAILS. YOU WANT TO FIND THAT PERSON AND RIP HIS GUTS FROM INSIDE HIS BODY!" Tails clenched his head,"Damn it Tails Doll stop! I refuse to kill anybody!" "EVEN IF THAT THREAT WAS THE ONE WHO KILLED YOUR BEST FRIEND?" Tails sighed,"Your talking riddles again. Just get on with your point already. Who's the mastermind behind this?" He felt the Tails Doll smile in his head,"THAT WOULDN'T BE FAIR NOW WOULD IT? THE READERS WOULD FIGURE THE MYSTERIOUS FIGURE OUT TOO FAST AND THEN I WOULD HAVE NO CHOICE BUT TO KILL THEM IF THEY STOP READING YOU UNDERSTOOD NOW?" Tails rolled his eyes,"Your breaking the fourth wall plus i don't think they care,and third I'm getting annoyed more by the minute. I need to find that guy!" "Tails?" Tails turned around,"Cream? Why are you here?" Cream turned red for a minute,"Well um..I heard you talking to yourself. So I was er...just wondering if your okay. I know you and Sonic were best friends. And...I understand how bad it is to lose them...I...lost my dad a few years back...my mom cried for a,long time..I could never forget it.." Tails looked at her with a sad expression,"Yeah I guess that's it. Sorry if I had you worrying hehe."he said while scratching his head. Meanwhile the Tails Doll rolled his eyes. "PUSHOVER." Tails couldn't say anything,he didn't want people wondering if he should be in the nut house or not. Cream smiled,"Well i better get going. My mom's expecting me. Bye Tails!" "Bye Cream." Tails Doll smirked inside his head,"AHHH,A LITTLE CRUSH NOW RIGHT?" Tails tried his best to hide a small blush from creeping out,"Shut up Tails Doll and let's focus in the main thing. Also can I like summon you out of my body?" "YES. BUT YOU HAVE TO SING CAN YOU FEEL THE SUNSHINE BACKWARDS FIVE TIMES." Tails groaned,out of all songs why did Tails Doll choose this one to be his favorite? So Tails singed it backwards five times and finally Tails Doll appeared by him, Tails lights flickered for a bit until settling for a reddish eerie color right where the Tails Doll was at of course. Tails stared at him,"I seriously don't like merging with my past,and still present nightmare." Tails Doll grinned,his blood stained teeth freaking Tails out a bit. Tails Doll just began to realize Tails is breathing heavier than usual,and realizes he's showing his blood stained teeth. Whoops. Tails walked toward the living room and back,he was pacing back and forth which started to irritate the Doll just a bit. "So...why would my friend Sonic be the instant target?" Tails Doll shrugged,"Bullies? I don't know. Enemies? Someone killed him. The way he was killed seemed familiar however..." Tails looked at him confused,"What do you mean familiar?" Tue Tails Doll floated over to the kitchen cabinet and pulled out a long sharp knife,Tails looked at it in fear. Tails Doll noticed Tails face,and sighing put it back in the cabinet,at this Tails posture relaxed only for a little while. "You see.. there was this law in the spiritual world or demon world you choose. If you haven't killed enough people or captured enough souls. They send this being,the one that watches all to finish the job." Tails still looked confused,"But what's that got to do with Sonic's death?" Tails Doll looked past Tails,"You don't understand. It'll kill just about anything and anyone that gets in its way." Tails blinked twice,"Isn't that pretty much what you've been doing all these years?" Tails Doll snarled,"You idiot! All I've done is give the person a choice. Die or be my slave." Tails rolled his eyes,"Yeah that seriously makes it that much better. " Tails Doll lowered his head,his red orb slightly turning a greenish color,"You see. It's after me." Tails nearly dropped the coffee he was drinking,"What? What's after you!?" Tails Doll floated around some more this time in circles,"He's sent one of his dumb goons to stop me. I forgot his name. But either way. Your not safe. No one is safe. And it's about to get bloody. I refuse to let myself get captured. And YOU Tails will help me." "What about finding out who murdered my friend?" Tails Doll shrugged again,"You'll see. In due time. Anyway I have to go to the spirit realm and patch a few things up. But expect to see me tomorrow." With that Tails Doll summoned a pentagram and vanished. Tails was still creeped out,"... That's disturbing...in my house... really?"

Meanwhile the mysterious figure glared,"That Tails Doll freak thinks he can just escape ritual retribution?? He hasn't taken enough souls! I'll fix him! I'll fix this entire world myself! Hahahhaha!"


	4. New Savior Of The World?

Tails woke up to see the glowing red eyes of the Tails Doll,he shrieked. "What the hell Tails Doll!?"he shouted. Tails Doll sighed,"Didn't I tell you I would be here tomorrow? It'll be so easy to kill you now. But I can't. The spirit council still wants to banish me. And I can't allow that. Also... I've seen your friends spirit. He's in that disgusting place people call "Heaven". He still hates me I see. I'm surprised he made it there." Tails looked hopeful,"Did he say anything?" Tails Doll shrugged,"The only words he told me were some highly inappropriate words which wouldn't make sense in a rated T genre you understand?" "Dude stop breaking the fourth wall. It's weird." "And we must merge." With that said he turned into a bright light which engulfed Tails once again in it and they were one. Tails sighed,"how do I know what the thing even-" Something spotted him and screeched,it destroyed cars and buildings in its wake. "Never mind."muttered Tails. It really sucks that he had to grow up fast and battle monsters and demons. Normally Sonic handle things like this everyday. "Hey Tails be careful. Unlike me,you can still die. You have my powers and transformation ability though." Tails nodded his head quickly and charged towards the monster.

Knuckles was chatting with Silver until they both heard this loud screech and buildings,cars,and people were blown aside. Then to top it off,they both notice Tails going towards it. Tails? The scared one? The nerd? They had to see this. Quickly they ran to watch this scene which they were sure would be hilarious.

Tails glared and spoke in a voice not only his own,"Who're you?",he asked. The being smiled revealing sharp blood stained teeth,"Shadow Exe. I was summoned here to kill you and banish that Tails Doll creature within you. Perhaps if you surrender him. I'll let you live." Tails laughed much to the Exe's dismay,"Give him up? You've killed my best friend you bastard. There's no way in hell am I letting you go!" Shadow exe smirked,"Well then come on Fox."

Knuckles and silver were actually shocked to see Tails fighting a being in general,something changed about this Fox. Knuckles looked at Silver,"He's not that same nerd huh?" Silver looked disturbed,"No. He has something within him. Something ancient. Something that puts his nerd ways away and only his survival instincts kick in."

Tails barely blocked a hit that was aiming for his eyes. Tails instantly used the TD'S claws which to his surprise slashed off the Exe's leg. The Exe screamed in pain and punched Tails so hard that Tails hit several buildings before landing by an abandoned gas station. Tails stood up weakly,the exe glared at him and blew a red laser at him of some sort which instantly made the gas station explode taking Tails with it... or so the Exe thought. Tails appeared behind him and clawed him on the side of its face. "You killed my friend." Tails summonef a knife,"Now IM gonna kill you." Knuckles suddenly looked sick,"He's not seriously going to stab that guy to death is he?" Silver sighed,"He's not Tails. At least not now. The nerd is gone fueled by rage." Tails kept stabbing the Exe till all its vital organs were spilled on the ground. Still it laughed,"I'm just an Exe. I'll come back. Humans constantly do stupid things anyway instead if being satisfied with what they have. Someone will accidentally summon me to the world if the living,and when they do... I'll kill more people you love,then afterwards kill you and that stupid demon fox as well...and Tails Doll the council will DEFINITELY not be happy with the choice you made.. Hahahhaha!!" After that Tails stomped on his face again and again until there was nothing left. Finally his strength vanished and he slumped to the ground quietly sobbing. The Tail Doll unmerged from him,it looked at the Exe's body. Something about it was strange,why was an Exe summoned here? Knuckles noticed the possessed flying Doll,"Hey your that cursed Tails Doll!" Tails Doll floated once again in annoyance,"Knuckles. Tails told me about you. You betray him. You don't deserve to live." Before he could do anything,Tails said something,"Don't. Please. He doesn't need to die. I forgive him. Please." The Tails Doll growled,"Very well. I'll just kill someone else then. You there! Shadow the hedgehog! Die!" He crushed his windpipe,and then threw his dead body over the rail. Tails said nothing,Shadow was always an asshole to begin with. "Tails Doll let's just return home. I'm tired." "Fine. But don't let your guard down."TD warned. Tails gave a tired smile,"Yeah..."


	5. It isn't over yet

A/N:Yo! Here I am with a new chapter! Sorry to keep you waiting!!! Do enjoy!!

Tails blinked twice,the light blinded his eyes. "Ow...my eyes..." "...About time you wake up." "Tails Doll..?"he said blankly. "Duh. Who else genius??" Tails shook his head,"We killed that Exe spirit right?" "Yeah. But don't think this is over. They're after me for not gathering enough souls. They even went as far to say ELMO caught more souls than me!" Tails tried stifling a chuckle while saying,"Wow that is sad." Tails Doll gem turned red,"Shut up. It's not funny. I used to haunt you, you know!" Tails continued laughing,"Yeah. But ELMO???? SERIOUSLY?????" He couldn't stop laughing,"what's next Barney? Tellitubbies?" Tails Doll gem now turned several shades of color showing he was annoyed,"Whatever. Let's just focus on our task ahead." Tails grew serious again,"Yeah. These guys apparently hate you. But why did you drag ME into this spiritual war,no pun intended." Tails Doll floated around,"Well I haunted you first..." Tails sweat dropped,"Thanks I feel so relieved..." "But also you were next on their list to kill. I don't think Sonic was the original target. Someone changed the script." Tails gawked,"What did I do? I may have accidentally set you free and nearly destroyed all our lives,but I don't remember...wait does Sonic Exe count as well...?" Tails Doll sighed,"Yes." "But I didn't know...that doesn't explain why they want to kill me." "Long story short,sonic dies,you'll protect earth. They know earth Will never surrender as long as heroes as you exist."said Tails Doll with a hint of disdain. "Why are you assisting me?" "...I... don't... know. It keeps me from being captured by the spiritual guardians apparently." Tails pointed at the orb on TD's forehead,"But you have the orb,you'll still kill regardless." Tails Doll growled,"Why does everyone think this orb makes me evil? I chose to be evil! To kill! And besides this is the very reason I am alive and I can talk!" Tails looked at him skeptical,"So what made you stop killing?" Tails Doll ignored the question and decided to stay mute. Instead all he said was,"Who knows kid. Who knows." And Tails Doll fell asleep,yes that's right he fell asleep,his eyes closed and orb turned blue. Tails sighed and looked at the Doll,leave it to TD to sleep during the daylight and evil beings running the earth. Still he knew something changed about the Tails Doll. Was he...was it... gaining a...heart...?


	6. Another Day

Tails wasn't surprised to see Tails Doll looking at him once again. "Hey Tails Doll,you weren't here yesterday. What happened?" Tails Doll shrugged,"It's none of your concern." Tails gave him a skeptical look,"You didn't happen to kill somebody out of habit now have you?" At this Tails Doll gem went blue,"I SAID DON'T WORRY ABOUT IT!!!"he shouted. Tails sighed,"It's going to be hard hiding you ya know?" Tails Doll floated around once more,in a sort of thinking stance you can say. "It's been quiet lately."he said. Tails nodded,"Yeah it has. But I don't suppose they just give up?" Tails Doll nodded,"Definitely not. Hmmmmm...i'll go talk to Egg-man. See if he has any idea." "Egg-man? But he doesn't know about the spiritual council!"said Tails. "Yes he does. He's the idiot who tried getting rid of me due to me haunting him. And desperation led to him finding this book. Learning certain words or whatever. I was sucked in,you can say my soul was already binded." Tails looked at the television,"Um Tails Doll. What's that?" Tails Doll watched as a big giant blue monster with yellow eyes devoured an entire building with a small sign saying'Give up Tails Doll.' Tails growled,"Seriously just not killing enough people or collecting enough souls leads to this!?" Tails Doll nodded,"Yep. However I refuse to return. I only went to tell them my part." Tails looked at him thoughtfully,"So how'd did you talk to them that day you lefted?"

A/N:I apologize for this chapter being so short. However the next chapter will reveal how Tails Doll managed to escape the council STILL not captured or destroyed. So keep an eye out for the next chapter! Later my fellow readers! Or Uchiha Clan members! Thanks for reading!


	7. The Spirit council

"Well let me begin by saying it wasn't easy being there,considering they wanted to destroy me then and there."stated Tails Doll.

FLASHBACK:

Tails Doll looked back at Tails,watching the kitsune sleep peacefully reminded him of the days he gave him hell. Guess karma is real huh,funny how he never believed in that. Tails Doll sighed and said a few words to create a portal to the other side. He stepped into the spiritual realm,it was quiet as usual. He sighed,he knew what was coming next. He approached two double doors,with an even bigger sigh he pushed them open. All eyes turned immediately towards him and it wasn't a friendly look,a disgusted and disappointed looks followed his movements everywhere. He stopped in front of a lot large hooded figure,whose face was never seen. "You dare to show your disgraceful face around here?"he spat. Tails Doll looked at him,no saying anything. Silence filled the room until Tails Doll spoke. "Well..I came back because I'm getting this feeling your causing more ruin to earth just to kill me. That doesn't mean I'm going to give myself up through. Do not count on that."he added with a slight snarl. Noise filled the room,numerous exes and demons chased after him. However he quickly summoned a portal and like that vanished. The hooded figure banged his fist on the table,breaking it in half. "Get him!! And kill his fox friend too!"

End of flashback.

Tails looked at him shocked,"Well man you got me into this mess as well! How will I be able to sleep now?" Tails Doll looked at him,"I'll protect you Tails." Tails looked at him confused,"Seriously you? Well... considering we worked together and took down an exe together..okay...I'm trusting you..." And Tails went to sleep and Tails Doll kept his promise. However,his thoughts were on the spiritual council,he knew they had something planned. But the thing was what? He looked at Tails,this kid's spirit was strong,perhaps years of haunting him has strengthen him maybe? Still...the other question was Sonic? What happened to his body? Something happened after he was killed. So many mysteries so little time. He closed his eyes,and laid in thought,his claws were ready to slash at anything. No one was going to capture him,no one was going to stop him. The spirit council is going down. Tails Doll...refuses to...DIE.

Author's Notes:Whew chapter 7 took awhile to finish. Thanks for reading guys! And sorry for the late update! Leave a review or pm me! Till then Uchiha Clan members bye!


	8. Update

Authors Notes:Yes I like to begin and tell you guys,that I'm doing something totally different with chapter 8. A few parts may and probably will be confusing to you guys. So definitely feel free to pm me or leave a review. And if you have any ideas you wish to provide me with. Feel free to do so! Opinions and ideas are welcome anytime! Criticism is welcomed to,but please no flames guys,i don't think my heart can take the heat yet. Anyway I will keep you guys updated more whenever I work on future chapters. However as I said things may begin differently,whether it be Sonic's point of view to his death and etc. So yeah just a future warning. Alright guys later for now!


	9. Chapter 8

I'm back guys. It's 4/3/19 and currently 9:09 pm. Yes remember in the update how I explained about confusing bits and pieces? Well here it is! Yes Tails will still be in it. It's called How Tails became the New Savior of the World,i mean if he wasn't in it...then... welp the world would've been screwed. Anyway enjoy,and if you get confused on parts and pieces. Feel free to pm me. Because it'll get that much more confusing in future chapters before I put the final puzzle piece. Okay I talked enough,enjoy!

After beating the crap out of Shadow he ran to see Tails in a corner. "Tails you alright?"he asked concerned. "No. I don't know why shadow always messes with me." Sonic growled,"Because he's a total asshole." Tails stood up and shakily said,"Sometimes I wish he was dead." Sonic looked at his friend in shock,he never heard Tails speak like that,he must really be mad then. "Come on Tails let's head home." Tails nodded solemnly,and walked with Sonic,sonic waved goodbye to Tails. Tails waved back and went inside. Sonic put his hands in his pockets,why was Shadow such an asshole? It was enough Scrouge was one half the time,but damn! Then as Sonic started walking to his house,he heard fast footsteps,he stopped and looked around,seeing nothing,he decided to run home,too bad he never got close. Something grabbed his leg before he could run,he struggled against this unknown force. "Hey what gives??"he shouted angrily. A figure had a good covering it's head,all Sonic could see is a red stripe. He instantly thought this was Shadow,"Shadow you bastard!" He charged at him only to miss,the figure laughed. "I'm not this "Shadow" you speak of." Sonic noticed the knife,"I AM DEATH!!!" Sonic's last words before his brutal death was,"Damn...I failed to protect Tails and this world..."

Next day Knuckles found his body and nearly threw up. And Tails showed up as well and nearly broke down after seeing his best friend dead. He quickly walks away. The figure chuckles,"That was too easy. Tails Doll you are causing all kinds of hell by not letting the spirit council capture and destroy you. This whole planet will suffer because of your actions." Still laughing,he vanished in the shadows.

Authors Notes: Confused anyone there? If I did. Let me know. But anyways i hoped you enjoyed this. One if my friends said I should turn this into a comic. It's worth a thought I guess. I can't draw that well through. Leave me a review okay? Criticism is welcomed,but please no flames!!! Bye my fellow Uchiha Clan members!!!


End file.
